<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spring by madmeridian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29490279">Spring</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/madmeridian/pseuds/madmeridian'>madmeridian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Death Note &amp; Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Allergies, Fluff, M/M, Spring</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:15:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29490279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/madmeridian/pseuds/madmeridian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For Day #3 of the Meronia event: Spring</p>
<p>Seasonal allergies are a bitch</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mello | Mihael Keehl/Near | Nate River</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Meronia Event (Feb 14 - Feb 20 2021)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Spring</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This one was so hard to think of an idea for so this is what I came up with. I hope it’s okay!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mello ran across the street, hood pulled up to protect him from the rain pelting him. The weather had been a constant battle between warm, sunny days and dark, rainy ones. Even as it was pouring out, the sun was still trying to peek through the gray clouds. </p>
<p>He cursed as he typed in the code for the building. The safety measures were important, but standing out in the wet streets waiting to get in was bothersome. The lobby was chilly, air-conditioned, and it made him shiver. Setting his plastic bag down, he peeled his wet leather jacket off. </p>
<p>The elevator was too slow, in Mello’s opinion, and he spent the whole way up with his arms crossed, tapping his foot restlessly.</p>
<p>Near was waiting in the living room, huddled on the couch for once. He rarely chose not to sit on the floor, where he could spread out his toys, but Mello had pushed him into moving somewhere more comfortable to take a nap. </p>
<p>“Brought you some stuff,” Mello said, setting down the bag in front of Near and rustling through it. He listed out everything as he set it down, though Near wasn’t really paying attention. “Some medicine that should help, a shit ton of tissues, nasal spray. It should be enough to get you feeling better.” </p>
<p>“Thank you.” Near’s voice had gone hoarse earlier, but it did sound a bit better after the tea he’d had. Mello wasn’t well educated on dealing with seasonal allergies, but he was hoping the small internet search he’d done would be enough to get Near feeling well again. </p>
<p>“Did you get some sleep while I was gone?” </p>
<p>“No. I worked on the case. It wasn’t even a hard one.” </p>
<p>“You’re supposed to be resting,” Mello chided, shaking his head. “Take a nap.” </p>
<p>“I was waiting for you to get back,” Near retorted. “Allergies aren’t contagious, you know.” </p>
<p>“You really waited to sleep just so we could <em>cuddle</em>?” </p>
<p>“That’s not a no, is it?” </p>
<p>“...Fine.” Mello ignored the smug look Near was giving him in favor of wrapping them both up into a warm blanket, dozing off to the patter of rain on the windows.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Listen listen the first thing I thought of when I saw Spring was allergies because I have seasonal allergies and spring is terrible for me and then I actually went with it so don't judge me, okay?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>